


Protection

by KestrelShrike



Series: New Galaxy, Same Old Thirst [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: A prompted request, based on the phrase 'I'm going to protect you.'Raise your hand if Kandros and Ryder destroy you in the best way.Comments always appreciated and welcomed. :D





	Protection

Parts of the Nexus were still unsafe for human habitation, though Kesh’s team of krogan had done admirable work on repairing the station so far. With the re-discovery of the three missing arks, however, space was at a premium, and Wren Ryder could only make new outposts so quickly. If she wanted to be a true Pathfinder, she would have to find paths even in the most unconventional of spaces- within the twisted wreckage of the Nexus, areas hit by the Scourge and depressurized ever since.

Kandros followed close on her heels, the security of the station his primary interest. “I don’t need a babysitter,” she told him, not exactly gently.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ryder. I’m here to make sure you don’t make any holes in the station any bigger than they need to be and collect whatever caches the Exiles left.” In reality, there were probably weren’t any left, but whatever excuse Kandros made. It wasn’t as if Ryder was going to argue against spending more time with him.

Thankfully, there were no bodies. Just twisted wreckage that she had to shove aside, Kandros stepping in to help when her flimsy human arms failed her. They pushed deeper and deeper into the Nexus, towards the heart of the damage. “Shit.” Over comms, Ryder’s voice sounded crackly and indistinct, like it belonged to someone else.

“It’s still bad,” Kandros agreed, shoving aside twisted metal and sweeping a hand in front of him in a sarcastic ‘after you’ gesture to Ryder. “But at least it’s not on fire anymore.” The char marks were everywhere though, staining pristine white walls. Every now and then, a burnt out console would stand, testament to the damage done. Room by room, inch by inch, they would take the Nexus back, but it could take years to undo just a few minutes of collision with the Scourge.

They entered a small side room together, the door whirring back and forth, half-closing and then opening again. “I thought this part of the Nexus was powered down.”

“It should be.” Kandros frowned, crossing the small space to examine a wall mounted computer, trying to flick the screen to life but getting nothing other than a blue blur. At one point, this was probably meant to be a small apartment, a studio big enough for one but bare-bones and utilitarian without an occupant to lend it personal touches. Five steps to cross the room completely; Ryder poked her head into what would have been the bathroom, but there was nothing there except the lines for plumbing.

“Shit!” Kandros’ curse drew her back out into the main room in time to see a spark escape from the console, a surge of power that echoed through conduits in the wall with a lurch, causing the door to slam shut all the way with enough force to make the room lurch; not entirely difficult, given that everything in this part of the Nexus seemed to hang together with nothing more than hope and bare metal struts.

Part of the ceiling collapsed, the metal superstructure holding it together crashing down. Kandros pushed Ryder back and she fell, which was preferable over being impaled. “You okay?” she asked as she stood, dusting herself off. The already small space had been cut in half, debris floating in the air and looking dubiously heavy.

“Fine.” Even through the static of comms, Kandros sounded strained; he had retreated to the wall, looking outwardly and twisting his head left and right, left and right.

Knowing a lie when she saw one, Ryder placed her hand on his arm. “You sure? You don’t look fine, Kandros.” It was difficult to prove any further tactile comfort in full armor, though she tried to squeeze his hand through the gloves.

“I don’t like small spaces, Ryder,” he said, taking a deep breath.

Shit. That Kandros might be claustrophobic was something Ryder had never considered, though she’d heard how he was trapped in his stasis pod when the Nexus has first arrived, and how Sloane literally had to pry him out with a modified crowbar while he could only pound on the lid, helpless. “Ryder to Kesh. Kesh, we need extraction and a team of krogan at the coordinates I’m sending immediately. We should have cleared the way enough, but we’re trapped and we can’t lift the beams on her own.”

“Sending them Ryder. ETA fifteen minutes. Stay put.” Kesh sounded calm, capable, but it did nothing for Kandros, whose ragged breathing filled her ears.

“Kandros, stick with me. It’s okay. I’m going to protect you. Sit down.” He listened to her only reluctantly, sliding along the wall to fold his lanky body up in that way so particular to turians, and she sat down next to him, arm around his shoulder. “Kesh is sending some krogan to pull us out. Just stay with me. Deep breaths, with me. In, out.” She mimicked the rhythmic cycle, putting his hand to her chest to feel the way it rose and fell even through the suit.

Slowly, Kandros took on her own breathing, one hand reaching for hers and clutching it tightly. “You won’t tell anyone, right Ryder?” He sounded better now, though he wasn’t trying to stand yet.

“Five more minutes and we’re free. Your dignity is safe with me.”

“At least I still have more thank you.” Though Kandros’ joke was a choked, forced affair, it was still there, and behind her faceplate Ryder smiled. Kandros turned his head to look at hers, and they touched helmets, resting the faceplates together and closing their eyes. Five minutes more, and they would be out of here. For now, they had each other, and she would protect him from his own demons for as long as it took.


End file.
